Episode 1428 (27 March 1997)
Synopsis Alan calls the ambulance, which arrives promptly. Huw and Lenny are waiting in the café for Alan to get back, and decide to go to the chippy instead, so go out and see the ambulance. Huw says they should have done something, and Lenny says they didn't know what he'd do. Huw says they knew exactly what Ted was going to do. In the Vic, Sanjay is saying that Ted is a saint not to have killed Robbie for what he has done, then someone rushes in and says there's an ambulance outside Robbie's house. Sanjay says "I don't blame Ted at all, good luck to him, they should never have let Robbie out." Tony runs out saying he should have gone with Ted, and Alan shouts at him "look what he's done!" The ambulance men restrain Alan, saying there have been enough injuries for one evening. Alan goes to the hospital with Robbie and mutters to himself that Carol will kill him for letting this happen, and he should have been there for Robbie. Robbie wakes up to scream about a pain in his stomach, and he's taken off for emergency surgery for internal bleeding and to have his spleen removed. The police visit Ted, who is asleep on the sofa and doesn't answer. Carol and Bianca return, Carol goes home and discovers the news, while Bianca goes to see Ricky. Ricky tells her that Ted's after Robbie now, and he didn't do anything, and Sarah's obviously unstable and made it all up, because he didn't do anything. He also apologises for losing the £3,000K and says he will get it somehow. Bianca says he doesn't have to, and she's also blown half the wedding money, but she's changed her mind and wants to get married anyway, without the big do. She also says she's sorry and should have given him the chance to explain. Ricky is thrilled. Ted hides from the police and Kathy and Phil see him in the café, and tell him they're looking for him. Phil says he should have been more careful and there are ways of doing these things - get someone else to do it for a start. Ted says he wouldn't have got the satisfaction then. Phil obviously thinks he's an idiot but just says he'd better get his alibi sorted out. In the Vic later, he and Grant discuss what a mess it is, and Phil says Ted's so stupid he deserves to go to prison. Lorraine says to Grant that Ted was well out of order, and Grant says, yes he should have checked with Sarah first. Lorraine is horrified that he seems to condone the action if it's true she was raped, and says this makes is acceptable does it? Grant says yes, because rape is unacceptable. She and Grant continue a running battle all day and Lorraine says she is sick of people justifying Ted's behaviour, and Joe could have been the next victim of his shotgun approach, and what if he got it wrong. Carol goes to the hospital and thanks Alan for what he's done. Alan says she has nothing to thank him for and it's all his fault, he's let her down, and Bianca, and now Robbie, the one time he needed him to be there. He starts snivelling and says he's really really sorry. Tony sees Ted and tries to get the story straight. He says this is a real mess, and Ted shouldn't have done it without knowing what really happened. What exactly did Alistair say? Ted says he said Robbie did it. Tony says "But did WHAT?" And since when did you believe anything he said - you had no time for him at all, now all of a sudden it's the word of God, and you're blaming every bloke who's been in a 5-mile radius of Sarah. Bianca rushes home and is thrilled that her wedding is on and Ricky is innocent, and bounces in telling everyone this. She ends her cheerful story by saying that Sarah's so mad she's even accusing Robbie now, so he'd better watch out. Everyone has been listening miserably but unable to get a word in edgeways, but she finally notices and asks what's wrong. Tony chats with Tiffany about his interview for a job on the Walford Gazette. Ted is gossiping with Peggy in the Vic. Peggy has said that she knows exactly what they should do to rapists. Grant sighs slightly uncomfortably and says, yes we know! Carol and Alan arrive, and Carol starts having a go at Ted. Peggy tells her to leave, but Grant says, just say what you've got to, Carol. Peggy looks annoyed at being overruled. Carol tells Ted that Robbie didn't "rape" Sarah, but he consented to have sex with her, and obviously Ted can't accept that she's just like any other girl and he won't allow her to be normal, and Carol adds sneeringly, so is it because you want to keep her all to yourself? Ted is annoyed, but Carol's leaving anyway. She says she'll tell the police where he is and let them deal with it. Peggy tells Ted that more than likely the police will turn a blind eye in cases like this. The police arrive shortly and Ted insists he didn't do it. Peggy tells him he should go with them as they are on his side. He says he will sue the police for wrongful arrest, and they point out that they haven't arrested him, but just asked him to go with them to help with their enquiries. He says he will sue them for something anyway. In the café, Huw is one of those pleased by Ted's arrest. Blossom is irritated by Sanjay still being incredibly biased about the "rape" in the café and Blossom tells him to shut up as he's talking rubbish. Ian comes in and Huw and Lenny go up to him and apologise profusely and ask for a truce, they're fed up with the vendetta. Ian is surprised but says OK, if you mean it, and Huw and Lenny turn to each other and say "Now we'll really get him" when he's left, as they are still planning some hideous revenge, they just can't think of anything yet. At the hospital Alan and Carol are very close and Alan tells Carol that it is all over with Frankie, and he will never be caught out like that again, he can't believe he fell for it. Carol is non-committal about taking him back and trying again. Ted returns to the Vic and Peggy asks him how it went. He says not good - he's looking at 5 years for GBH with intent. The police very shortly come to visit Ted again, with the news that they think they "may have found your daughter." Credits Main cast *Brian Croucher as Ted *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Richard Elis as Huw *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Paul Angelis as D.S. Barnes *Dale Rapley as D.C. Collins *Debbie Killingback as P.C. Charteris *Aron Paramor as Doctor *Patrick Myers as Paramedic Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes